Get Out!
by Gypsy Belle XxAngel RosexX
Summary: Sonic comes by Amy s house, and gets the shock of his life. SONGFIC! Song is "Get out" by JoJo


Wildcat: ….I got no authors notes. Disclaimer!

Disclaimer: Wildcat doesn't own anything; if she did…4kids would have been sued a long time ago.

************************************

Amy waited in her home, waiting for her boyfriend, Sonic, to come by. Her apartment walls were pink, and her furniture was red.

She had pictures of her friends on her walls, on shelf's, and on tables. One thing was missing though. All of her pictures of Sonic were in the trash, severely burned!

The rose hedgehog heard a knock on the door. She pulled it open, even though she was a mess! Her quills weren't brushed, she was in a once white, dirty, stained, nightgown, and she had small, dark bags under her eyes!

Sonic was alarmed at this sight.

"A-Ames?"

_I've been waiting all day for you babe_

_So won't cha come and talk to me_

_And tell me how we're gonna be together always_

Amy looked at him. "We need to talk."

_Hope you know late at night_

_I hold onto my pillow tight_

_And think of how you promised me forever_

Sonic and Amy went into the living room and sat on opposite sides of the couch.

Sonic looked worried. He was surprised at Amy's appearance, and the way she was acting. He took a good look at the home. It was trashed!

"S-so, what's up?" he asked, not believing how trashed Amy Rose's house was!

"You know DAMN WELL what up!" She half shouted!

Sonic looked at her confused. "What do you mean?"

Amy glared at him and started laughing. "It all fits together. Why you were always late. Sometimes you would never come."

Sonic looked confused for a minute, and then it hit him.

Amy laughed again. "So it's all true. You're with her. Shade."

Sonic went wide eyed. "A-Amy. I-I'm…"

Amy stared at him. "What? Sorry?! No. Sorry will _**NOT **_cut it this time Sonic the Hedgehog!"

"Amy1 Please forgive me!" Sonic begged.

_(I never thought that anyone)_

_Could make me feel this way_

_(Now that you're here boy all I want)_

_Is a chance to say?_

Amy stood up angrily. "Get out." She said quietly.

_Get out_

_(Leave!)_

_Right Now_

_It's too late _

_(Now!)_

_And I can't wait_

_For you to be gone_

_`Cause I know_

_(Who?)_

_About her_

_And I wonder_

_(Why?)_

_How I bought all the lies_

_You said that you would treat me right but you were just a waste of time. (Waste of time)_

Sonic stood up to and carefully hugged Amy. Amy pushed him away. "Leave!" She said forcefully.

_Tell me why you're looking so confused_

_When I'm the one who didn't know the truth_

_How could you ever be so cold?_

_To go behind my back and call my friend_

_Boy you must of bumped your head_

_Because you left your number on your phone_

_(So now after all is said and done)_

_Maybe I'm the one to blame but_

_(To think that you could be the one)_

_Well it didn't work out that way!_

Sonic was shocked. "I-I…A-A..."

_Get out_

_(Leave!)_

_Right Now_

_It's too late _

_(Now!)_

_And I can't wait_

_For you to be gone_

_`Cause I know_

_(Who?)_

_About her_

_And I wonder_

_(Why?)_

_How I bought all the lies_

Amy looked furious. "We're through! Get out! Because my heart is breaking, with every word I'm saying .I gave up everything I had On something that just wouldn't last. "4

Sonic sadly walked out of her house. Amy watches him and sang, not caring who hears.

_I wanted you to be here by my side_

_But I have no choice_

_You gotta leave_

_Because my heart is breaking_

_With every word I'm saying_

_I gave up everything I had_

_On something that just wouldn't last_

_But I refuse to cry_

_No tears will fall from these_

_Eyeeeeeee-eeeeeeeeeee-eeeeees_

_Oh oh_

_Get out!_

_Get out_

_(Leave!)_

_Right Now_

_It's too late _

_(Now!)_

_And I can't wait_

_For you to be gone_

_`Cause I know_

_(Who?)_

_About her_

_And I wonder_

_(Why?)_

_How I bought all the lies_

_Get out_

_(Leave!)_

_Right Now_

_It's too late _

_(Now!)_

_And I can't wait_

_For you to be gone_

_`Cause I know_

_(Who?)_

_About her_

_And I wonder_

_(Why?)_

_How I bought all the lies_

She slowly began cleaning the house. She whispered to herself "Goodbye…Sonic the Hedgehog."


End file.
